Orvalos
Orvalos is name of the world that the story takes place on. In the Ancestral Language, Orvalos means "Our Connected Land." Orvalos was created by Trion as well as the other gods. It has one large continent surrounded by four large islands. Origin of Orvalos - The War on Titania At the beginning there was nothing and from that nothingness came a burst of the purest light possible. From the purest light came the Creator God Trion . From there Trion shaped Time. He then created a world and let the 7 other gods create what they wished on it as long as there was balance and peace. Orvalos was created and Trion created the other seven gods: '''Nymphus, Osria, Morenth, Heilion, Midia, Naith and Stritia. '''But the world they were born to was a barren land of rock. The world was then named Orvalos. Trion granted the power to shape Orvalos to the seven new gods to use. Osria and Monreth craved out the oceans and the continents. Midia and Nymphus created the Sun and the Moon and began the cycle of day and night. Naith pranced upon the new world creating vast forests and ecosystems. Heilion expanded the land by calling forth the planet's fiery blood. Stritia carved out the sky and wind with every pass. Trion decided it was time to create life. Humbly from his shortest horn, he created all basic life. He was pleased with this work, so he created his own intelligant life, the Kirin Wolves, modeled after him. He then granted this power to the other gods. Heilion was the first to create something. He created all reptilian life (snakes, lizards, etc), but they were not an intellgent race, they were there to help balance nature. Astounded by what this power can do, the others followed suit. Midia went on to create Dragons, whose appearence was based on what magic they were born with. Nymphus created the feline clans, who could only wield the nature magic. Osria created all life in the seas, (fish, dolphins, whales, ect.) with the same purpose that Heilion had. Naith, following Osria and Heilion, created all created that have hooves (horses, zebras, goats, etc), as well as all insect life. Stritia however, created all avian life and made them an intellgant race. Monreth created the rest of the mammalian life. Time passed a bit, Trion looked upon the flourishing world and thought it was time for change. From his Kirin Wolves, he forged the Lesser Wolf Clans. He assigned five Kirin Wolves to watch over them: Lupus, Midianna, Shinehart, Longfang and Canis. Each of the Wolf Clans took their Clan's name from the Kirin Wolf that guards them. Peace continued until one day, Clan Canis decided it was time for something. They watched as the other four Clans mastered magic of all kinds, but they weren't granted the power to do so. Instead they made technology that was just as strong as the other Clan's magic and went to war with them. The Kirin Wolf Canis tried his best to stop them, but failed. The other four Kirin Wolves managed to stop the war before more innocent Wolves died. The Kirin Wolf Lupus broke the horn of Canis, symbolizing his and his Clan's banishment to the most southeastern part of the Northern land. However, upon seeing this, Trion was convinced that something were to happen if any of the other races were to follow suit. He used the power of his longest horn to separated the four intellgant races. In the North, the Wolf clans lived on the newly formed Windscarred Island as they lived in the northern part. The Dragons were confided to the eastern island of Crystal Cove. The Felines were condemned to the western island Leionos and the Birds were placed in the southern island Zeyer. However, a few years later the Dragons waged war on the Wolves. The Dragons blamed the Wolves for the separation of the islands from the main land, Titania. Clan Canis was the only wolf clan that did not suffer great loses. Their technology was able to stop the Dragons. The other wolf clans appreciated the Canis for their ability to stop the Dragons. The Felines, the Filene, and the Birds, The Avarie, watched quietly from their new homes as North and East became nervous of each other. The Canis gave some of their technology's blue prints to the other clans so that they could build their own and be able to defend themselves from the Dragons. The gods looked upon the reshaped world and thought it was good. Heilion and Morenth, with Osria, decided it was time to reveal a new continent. When Drasaenan traders began to explore the seas west of Titania, they came into contact with unknown traders. However, a freak storm and whirlpools formed shortly after, created the Barrier Storm. The races of the Unkown Land were created by Heilion and Morenth. From what traders explained it seems likely that they would be creations of those said gods.